This specification relates to web-based information retrieval and presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, e.g., video or audio files, web pages for particular subjects, book articles, and news articles. Resources include a variety of content types, for example, textual content and graphical content (e.g., graphical objects, for example, charts and tables). A search system can identify resources in response to a search query that includes one or more search terms (e.g., one or more words). The search system ranks the resources based on measures of relevance of the resources to the search query and on measures of quality of the resources. In turn, the search system selects a quantity of the ranked resources and provides search results that reference the selected resources (e.g., provide links to the selected resources).